


Betrayal

by Alphinss



Series: Fictober [8]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Demon Rin, Demons, Fictober, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Rin’s mother was an angel, his father a demon. What happens when he runs into Lucifer.Written for #Fictober18 day 8





	Betrayal

Rin could hear the rain pattering on the ornate rooftops, as he stood beneath the overhang. He could feel a cold wind insistently pulling at his coat. He wrapped it tighter. The smell of earth and tarmac. He didn’t want to go home.

Rin could feel the pain in his knuckles. His hand shifted and the scabs cracked. His own blood was mixing with that of others. He clenched his teeth. It didn’t hurt. Just as the words didn’t hurt, the shouts and taunts didn’t hurt. He was too strong to let them. All Rin needed to do was protect his brother. Yukio would always be safe. If that meant being called a demon, then Rin could live with that. Why was that so hard for people to understand?

“Hey kid”

Rin whipped around.

“You gonna stand there all day?”

Standing in front of Rin was a rather ordinary looking man. Well, he would have looked ordinary if he wasn’t standing in the middle of a small village in Japan. His white skin and brown hair stood out like a sore thumb. However, it seemed that no-one else had seen him. It must have been the rain.

“What’s it to you old man?” Rin growled.

Rin didn’t like people and this man, in particular, seemed very strange. Rin didn’t know what to make of him. What was he doing here? How could he speak near perfect Japanese? Rin scowled at him.

“Well little demon…” Rin cut the man off with a loud and bellowing shout. He had had enough of insults for one day.

“Don’t call me demon!”

Rin ran at the man. His arms were outstretched, ready to tackle him to the ground. Adult or not, he was going to beat the shit out of this man.

He stopped. Rin had run full speed into the man and he didn’t move. He hadn’t budged even an inch. That had never happened before.

Rin looked up and took a step back. The man was smiling.

“It wasn’t an insult. It was a matter of fact, little brother.”

Rin looked up at the man in confusion and anger.

“I’m not a little brother. I’m a big brother.” Even as Rin spoke he knew that he sounded childish. His frown deepened.

“Oh,” the man tilted his head to the side. He blinked. “They haven’t told you.”

The man moved a hand. He set it on Rin’s head. RIn went to move, however, the moment that he had skin on skin contact with the man, he froze. A feeling rippled through him. It felt, right, somehow. He blinked.

As Rin looked back up at the man, he didn’t look normal anymore. He barely looked human.

Before him stood a creature that contradicted itself. It was terrifying, yet Rin wasn’t scared. It was monstrous and yet Rin never wanted to look away. It was fantastical and yet somehow lacking. Rin didn’t even want to blink.

The creature had two sets of large, black wings; magnificent and grim. Blue flames danced across each feather and each patch of skin. Rin wouldn’t have been able to tell you his size. He seemed gigantic and minuscule all at the same time. His eyes were red and seemed to look into Rin’s very soul. He was beautiful.

“What…”

Rin couldn’t get out any more words. He was baffled by the being before him.

“I’m a demon little brother” the words should have scared, or at east alarmed him. They didn’t. “Just like you.”

Rin hadn’t noticed till that moment, overwhelmed by the sight of the demon before him. He felt…different somehow. His cuts no longer stung and instead his whole body seemed to tingle with energy. He felt as though he could jump off a fifty-foot building and fly gently to the floor. He looked down at his own fingers. Blue flames danced through them. But there was not a burn in sight.

“I’m like you?” Rin paused “I really am a demon”

“Hmmm, kind of a half demon, half angel” Lucifer hummed “Although your Demon blood is more powerful. That’s why you’ve got the flames right here.” The blue flickered brighter.

“I can…do things?”

“Course you can” the demon smiled. “You can do anything you like. Punish, torture, destroy. All with one click of your fingers.” Rin’s eyes were wide.

“Who are you?” Rin was still staring at his fingers.

“I am Lucifer, little brother. I’m here to help you become great.”

Rin thought for a second.

“How do I do that?”

“Come with me.” Even as Rin took a step back, the man’s hand no longer on his head, Rin could still see the blue flames; both on himself and on Lucifer before him.

“No” Rin took another step back. “I can’t, my brother.”

Lucifer didn’t seem perturbed. In fact, his smile widened.

“Let me show you something.”

Lucifer took his hand and in a flash, they were somewhere else. They were standing in a clearing that Rin did not recognise. However, the two people that stood before him in the clearing, he did recognise.

Rin was about to run toward the two people; his brother and his father. Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder.

“They can't see us. Just watch.”

Rin reluctantly did as commanded. Looking at his brother and his father Rin noticed something that shocked him. In Yukio’s hands, there was a gun; a revolver. Why did a seven-year-old have a gun?

“Keep your hands straight Yukio, your aim true.”

The gun was posted at something small and green that looked angrily at the two men. Rin wondered what it was.

“A minor demon, most people barely notice them. They only cause a little mischief.” Rin nodded as Lucifer answered his unspoken question.

“That’s it Yukio”

A loud bang echoed through the clearing. Rin watched as the small green creature wilted and died before him. He was in shock. Yukio had killed the demon. He had killed the small creature that, apparently, hadn’t done anything wrong.

“That’s enough for today Yukio” His father gave Yukio a pat on the back.

“Now remember, you can’t tell Rin.” Rin leaned forward. Why was his dad saying that? Why had his brother not told him about these things that he was doing? They didn’t keep anything from each other.

“I won’t dad. I promise.” Rin felt a part of him break. He had never kept anything from Yukio. The boy knew everything about him; from the time he had stolen sweet from the shop to the time he had punched a passerby in the face. Rin had never kept a secret in his life. Yet here was Yukio, who seemed to have hundreds.

Rin turned to Lucifer, tears in his eyes.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

“I summon thee.”

Rin heard the words and sighed. How was it that he always managed to get himself into these messes? Lucifer was always getting him into trouble. Rin was always having to bail him out. Although, to be fair, on several occasions Ri was the reason for the trouble in the first place. But still, the man, well demon, sort of angel mix; Rin wasn’t sure how to refer to him, was a nightmare. He had literally been to hell far too many times for him.

Before Rin, there stood three people. Well four, but one was a demon, so Rin didn’t count that. Rin knew exactly who these men were. He’d heard talk of them for years, now was his chance to finally meet them. Lucifer was on important business, not to be disturbed business, I will blow you to pieces if you come near me, business. So Rin had been sent out on this one instead.

“Now Dean” the near giant commanded the shorter one, Dean, Rin deduced. A ring of fire soon surrounded him, the flames hot and dancing. Rin wanted to snort. They were useless against him. He was only half angel after all.

“You possessed a kid?” the man, Dean, barked out. “You son of a bitch. That’s low even for you.”

“Dean” the one in the trench coat interrupted. Oh, Rin could feel the grace pouring off him like he was standing under a waterfall. He was surprised that is didn’t douse the flames around him. He was so pure. “That’s not a…”

Before the angel could get any further Rin’s smile widened and he let his true demon form trickle through. Rin wasn’t sure if the Winchesters could see it. Castiel sure as hell could.

Rin stepped through the flames.

“What the fuck? Cas, how is that son of a bitch doing that?” Dean and the other one were looking around in confusion. Castiel was staring at him in trepidation. The demon had backed away; far away. Rin could smell the fear on him. Oh Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, what a naught boy he’d been.

“Good evening everybody. What a pleasant surprise.”

Rin soon had a revolver levelled at his head. The taller one who looked like a growling puppy, had a knife in his hand. It was at the ready. At least he looked skilled in the weapon. However, Castiel and Crowley only stare at him. Good, they knew they didn’t have a chance.

A shot fired through the room, loud and ostentatious. What a hassle. The bullet went through Rin’s chest, straight through, the bullet embedded itself in the wall behind him. Rin rubbed at the hole, it was gone in a second.

“That’s not very nice” Rin frowned

“Dean, stop,” Castiel spoke again.

Dean removed his finger from the trigger. However, he didn’t put the gun down. He kept it pointed at Rin’s chest. Not that it would do anything.

“Now” Rin gave a smile and he tilted his head. “why am I here?”

“You shouldn’t be” the floppy-haired one spoke for the first time. “We summoned Lucifer.”

“Oh right,” Rin grinned “He was busy” Rin looked around the room as though the man would overhear him. He then stage-whispered “Not to be disturbed.”

“So he sent a ten-year-old to do his business for him?” Dean growled.

Rin could see the wince in Castiel’s pose. Crowley was right by the door. The only reason he hadn’t left was that Rin hadn’t let him. There was no way that he was getting through that door.

“Thirteen actually. I didn’t think I was that short.”

“Dean, be quite” Castiel seemed far more tense than he had been before the idiotic Dean had spoken. It was well known that commenting on RIn’s height could only end badly.

“No, this little brat has no right…” Dean’s mouth was gone. The place where the lips should have been was now just an expanse of pale skin stretching across his face. No matter how much the man seemed to struggle there was simply no opening for the sounds to come out of.

“That’s better.”

“What did you do?” the floppy-haired on yelled as he ran to his brother. “You bastard, you-“

“Please don’t make me do the same to you” Rin sighed as he picked at his nails. “Just keep your mouth shut yourself. You can do that for me cant you.”

The giant didn’t say a word, however, if looks could kill, Rin was sure that he would be having his headstone made, that very second.

“Good” Rin smiled “Now, Castiel, be a dear and answer my question. What do you want with Lucifer?”

The angel said nothing.

“Come now, I don’t have all day.” The flames that danced over Rin’s skin became brighter. His threat was clear.

“We wanted to put him back in the cage.”

“And you had your little demon here to help you?” Rin smirked. Crowley thought that he had forgotten about him. That was never going to happen.   
  
“Come now Rin…”

“No Crowley. The big boys are speaking now. Keep your mouth shut.” The demon’s mouth did just that, with an audible click.

“So, Castiel, what was the plan?”

Castiel said nothing.

“Come now Castiel, we both know I can force you to tell me. Let’s not make this difficult.”

“The four horsemen, the rings.”

“Ohhh, I see”

“Castiel, what…” Sam interrupted. The floppy-haired puppy was soon as mouthless as his brother.

“I told you not to interrupt” Rin scowled at the human.

“Now, where were we, oh yes, the horseman.” Rin grinned. “You got all four of them then?”

“Just Death left”

“A tough customer, that man is. It’ll take quite a deal you know.”

Rin looked at the group before him. Lucifer knew what would happen if he sent Rin to do his dirty work. He was always one to live up to expectations, why should this time be any different? After years with the man, it was fun to watch him suffer. Rin was a demon after all. He was only what the man had made him. He grinned.

“Fine, you’ve twisted my arm.” Rin’s flames sparked excitedly. “Let’s go find Death. We can put the devil back in his cage.” 


End file.
